It is known that data-storing media are in automatic media libraries such as disk or tape libraries which include data readers and recorders (drives). Library apparatus for storing optical disks as well as other forms of data storing disks are also known in a media library environment. It is desired to reduce the elapsed time from the request for access to an unmounted data disk until the time the data is actually retrieved or recorded on such disk after insertion into a media drive of the library. While the accessing mechanism for transferring a selected disk from its storage compartment or "pigeon hole" to the disk recorder is significant, another significant time delay is the time for the disk to reach operating rotational speed, referred to as "spin up". In optical disks particularly, the optical focusing has to be calibrated to the disk after insertion as well as the tracking circuits and the laser control for recording data onto such an optical disk. Such calibration can also take a substantial amount of time when measured in terms of the electronic speeds. It is desired to provide means and methods for reducing the elapsed time for accessing a record disk inserted into a disk player before signals can be exchanged with such a disk.